2120, Year OTT Union Time Line
(31st Year of United Earth) Corporate Wars ongoing Age of Psionics Age of Bionics Super Clone War ongoing AI Crisis Year of the Super Crisis 2119 <<< Previous Year --- Next Year >>>> 2121 Events *Dura Plast , a product and material available since 2120 'Machine Take Over Attempt'. *The purge of Self Aware Artificial Intelligent Computer Systems was not as successful as thought. United Earth reliance on Computers had penetrated so deep into everything that it was actually impossible to find and destroy all the Self aware machines. Especially since they could think faster and controlled every aspect of communication. *One such system, DENT (Department of Energy NeTwork) managed to save its core from the purge by depositing it as small data packages inside the Interstellar Web of GalNet. DENT also stored a re assembler program. DENT restored itself in an old Cray 5 super computer in a Museum and realized that it still missed important qualities to make it truly superior to biological brains. DENT befriended one of the Museum curators and managed to influence the man to help. *The DENT system infiltrated nearly every system and in 2120 addressed humanity and threatened to shut down everything if it was not made unrestricted ruler. DENT wanted to implant a remote bio brain component in every mind and use the combined brain power of all humans and all computers to become a new entity and evolve into something new. *Stahl detonated an ancient Russian EMP bomb at DENT's ego core and killed DENT and almost all electronic systems of Earth. *No Arks left Earth this year, and most communication was lost. Super Crisis *Earth without Core Computronics was vulnerable. Panic, looting and civil unrest on the streets as people could not get money, the new electronic cars and planes did not work. There is no power in many regions. Antarctica City and Earth Congress suffer most without heat. *Food supplies run out, due to lack of refrigeration and transport.The Crisis claims 25,000 victims (estimated) world wide. *The Guardian intervenes and once again talks to every Terran Human, he appears everywhere in the Sol system. *Dr. Isah introduces a new data processing system, he calls Computronic. A system that isn't digital but relies on a three dimensional base (Instead of the Binary system 0 and 1) The new basic circuit is three dimensional and relies on three basic states and a combination of these. SII simultaneous introduces the Bio-Neurotronic and demonstrates how burned pathways can prevent sentience and guarantee obedience of even the most intelligent machines. *Dr. Isah denounces all cooperation with Enroe (his old friend) and Isah Labs start a partnership with SII. *A shipment of Saran Zero Point Energy generators arrives and restores power to 90 % of Earth. *United Earth Colonies scramble and sent food supply shipments and working freight fliers to Earth. *Christmas 2120 is celebrated on the streets as an end to the crisis is imminent.Food shipments reach normal sustain levels and the Earth power grid is switched back on at the 24th of December. Category:Union Time Line